Unused robot and monster pitch pilot
I had a dream about a unused pilot to robot and monster being made Before the first episode monster's great escape (the pilot to robot and monster)aired they had a different diction you been warned this might shock you and give you the same dream. The episode: The episode was called "DrAgonS DeN". The title screen was just the Dragons Den on a completely black background. The episode started. The black faded into an obscure black and white image. It was of gart, his eyes the size of baseballs. There was a greyish liquid squirting from his eyesockets that looked like blood! It reminded me of a Horned Lizard. But still, it was scary and then I saw ogo for a split second. Oh, and the background. It was barren sand, a couple rocks scattered here and there. Then it faded into another picture. It was of monster sitting alone in the same landscape, the rocks taking shapes of knives, axes, and faces. He was facing away from the screen. After 1 minute of staring at him, he turns around..He had absolutely no face. No eyes, no nose, no mouth. Then it faded into the actual episode. Monster got out of bed. He called ogo to have a Party. Robot, in no time, burst through the door, looking scared. What intrigued me was that he had multiple lacerations near the mouth. Monster said "Why are you scared? And robot replied with It killed ogo god have fucking mercy! (As you may know there is no curses on robot and monster I was scared) Robot drop with multiple mumbles and then stops. Monster gasps for whatever reason, goes to the broken door, and starts welding a metal plate to the door. Right as he was going to nail a nail into the door, gart jumps into the window, and lands right next to Robot's body. He mumbled aswell,and breathed heavily. Monster, with no care about robot, says "Oh right! The windows!" and starts boarding up all the windows. Robot goes into the kitchen, and brings out some bacon for whatever reason. He looked scared aswell. He chucked down them all greedily. Gart and monster say "Hey! Our food!". Right after that, a bang is heard near the door. You can hear a deep voice saying "I hear you!" too. Because of that, the three hide. Robot hid in the fridge, gart hid in the library, and Robot hid under the bed. The door breaks open to reveal what looks like ogo! He flew into the house and droped MARF's dead body. He went under the bed, and screaming could be heard. Same happened when he entered the library and the fridge. Then it zoomed out. Earth, then the solarsystem, then stars, then nebulae, and then our galaxy. It was spinning fast, moving toward Andromeda. Soon, they collide, smashing together, the dust flinging everywhere. It abruptly flashed black, and it ended. I woke up it was just a dream.......